Night
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash. Nick and his wife have a fight so he gets a room on the strip, calling Zak to come join him...


Nick sat in his car in the driveway white-knuckling the steering wheel, engine humming softly. She just didn't understand. Throwing the car into reverse, he slammed on the gas, careening out of the driveway, shifted and didn't even stop for the stop sign at the end of the block. He wasn't sure where he was going, what he was doing, or hell, where he was even spending the night. Calling friends to stay with them was out of the question. They'd want to know what the fight was about and Nick was just not ready to face up to that aspect of himself yet.

Rounding a corner, the Strip came into view. Destination finally in mind, Nick's heart started to calm slightly. He pulled up to the first grand hotel he came across and handed the keys to the valet. "Luggage, sir?" he asked.

Nick nearly stumbled. Fuck, he didn't have any clothes. Or a toothbrush even. "I'll need to get some...," he mumbled outloud.

The valet just nodded. "Very good, sir."

Nick wondered if that was a common thing in Vegas- showing up someplace with no luggage, no extra clothes. The girl at the front desk was giggly and seemed to recognize him. Nick smiled at her and flirted a little, leaning in towards her. She giggled some more and asked where Zak was. Nick smirked and stood up straight, wheels turning in his head. "You know, I should call him."

Nick's smirk remained as he pulled up Zak's number in his phonebook before stepping on the elevator. "Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Zak," Nick breathed.

"You ok?" Zak asked.

"I'm fucking fantastic," he laughed. "I feel great. I'm on the Strip, man! I got a room, you should come down."

Zak paused. "Is Roni there?"

Nick's smirk widened to an all-out grin. "No. Just me and you."

The pause lengthened. "Does she know where you are?"

Nick's face contorted. "We had a fight. She doesn't give a damn where I am right now."

"Ok, ok man. I'll be there, just tell me where," Zak mumbled. Nick could hear the rustling of clothes in the background, letting the image of Zak talking to him in his boxers settle in his mind.

Half an hour later, Nick was steadily working on cleaning out the minifridge when a knock came at the door. Slamming the fridge door shut, he stumbled his way over to the door, looking through the peep hole. He found himself staring at a hat that only Zak Bagans would wear. Nick looked down at himself quickly, adjusting his shirt and opened the door.

Zak's face was laced with concern. Not exactly the look Nick was hoping for. "What happened, bro?" he asked, stepping into the room, taking inventory of the minibottles laid out on the counter in the suite. "Dude, you really went all out."

Nick walked back over to the mini kitchen and collected his vodka and cran. "Just had a fight," he shrugged.

Zak swept his arms out wide. His mouth worked, trying to put forth the thoughts his mind was forming, but not being able to find the words to express himself. Finally, he gave up, grabbed one of the beers from the fridge and plopped himself down on the couch with a sigh. "So what do you want to do on your one night of freedom?" Zak asked, popped the top on the can.

Nick stared out at the Strip from the giant picture window, swirling his drink in his hand. The words 'one night of freedom' swam through his head, repeating themselves over and over again. He was already doing something that she hated him doing- spending time with Zak. What would she say if she knew they were alone in a hotel room together?

Large hands on his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts. "Nick, tell me what happened, bro."

"You walked into my life, Zak. That's what happened." Nick didn't know where the words came from, but the honesty burned deep in his blood.

The hands fell from his shoulders. "...What?"

Nick could hear the hurt in his voice and turned to face him, knocking back the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass down on the desk next to the window. "Since the day I met you, you've always been an enig-, enig-, enigma," he forced out. "A fucking hot, make-me-question-myself, enigma."

Confusion clouded Zak's face. "Maybe you should sit down, dude. How many did you have before I got here?"

Nick let himself be guided by Zak's warm hands on his arms over to the couch. Zak pushed him down onto the couch, standing over him. "Do you want water?"

Nick fisted his hand in the bottom of Zak's shirt, pulling him crashing down on top of him. Zak grumbled and manuevered so he was sitting next to him. "I guess I'm sitting then."

Nick stared at him intensely. "Why are you here, Zak?"

Zak sighed, clearly frustrated. "Because you called me, bro. Don't you remember?"

Nick grunted. "No, Zak. Why are you HERE?" he asked again, motioning towards his chest. "Why are you in my life?"

Zak's jaw worked. "Because I'm your best fucking friend, that's why I'm in your life. What the fuck did you two fight about?"

Laughter erupted from Nick. "See," he said, finger pointing at Zak's chest, "that's the problem. We're not fucking friends. We're just friends."

Zak's hands came back up on Nick's shoulders, gripping them tightly, staring deep into his eyes. "Get a grip, Nick. The fuck you talking about?"

Nick rested his palm flat against Zak's chest. The heart beat against his palm. Zak's eyes never left his, hands still on his shoulders. God damn you, Zak Bagans. Your existence ruined my marriage before we were even married, Nick thought. "One night of freedom, right?"

Zak smirked. "Yeah, sure. One night of freedom. What's your poison?"

"You."

"I'm here."

Nick balled his hand in Zak's shirt, pulling him closer, pressing his lips hard against his. "Nick...," Zak quietly protested.

"I want to fuck you," he mumbled, resting his forehead against Zak's, lips never leaving skin for long.

A small, needy sound escaped Zak's throat. "Nick, you don't..."

Pulling back and ripping his own shirt over his head, Nick shoved Zak down on the couch, straddling his hips. "We fought about you. We _always_ fight about you."

Zak's face clouded with confusion. "Why would you fight about me?" he asked, struggling to release himself from under Nick.

"She doesn't like how much time I spend with you. How much fun I have with you. You know what she said to me tonight?" Nick laughed, looking up at the ceiling of the room, collecting himself before turning his attention back to his captive. "She said that it almost seems like I'm more in love with you than I am with her. And so I thought about that… and she might be right."

"Nick…," Zak started. He didn't know how to respond, especially from such a vulnerable position. "Let me up and let's talk about this."

Shaking his head, Nick lowered his body over Zak's, caging him in on the small hotel room sofa. "No… I want to see if what she said is true."

Zak thought fast; his mind racing to try to figure a way out of this position. "Let's move this a little slower then. You have me for the whole night. Let's not blow the fireworks up all at once."

Time seemed to slow as Nick processed his words in his drunken haze. "The whole night. I do have you for the whole night," he whispered to himself. Slowly, he stood up, releasing Zak, and stumbling backwards.

Zak sat up quickly, reaching a hand out to steady him before the younger man fell. "You ok, bro?"

The world tilted as Nick shifted, catching his balance with the help of Zak's hand. Reaching out he placed both hands on the strong shoulders of the man beneath him, looking down into his concerned blue eyes as those steadying hands stayed on his hips. "We have a hotel room on the Vegas Strip, Zak!"

"_You_ have a hotel room on the Vegas Strip," he corrected.

"Yeah, and I ordered myself one Zak Bagans to come to my room and he came."

"That he did," Zak laughed.

"You know, normally when you order a person to your hotel room in Vegas they either strip for you or fuck you."

"Ordered someone before?" Zak asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

Nick shook his head. "No, but I kinda always wanted to. So now I did. Which are you going to do?"

Zak shook his head. This man was truly drunk. He couldn't wait to remind him of all of this in the morning. "You know, normally when you order someone to your room for sex, you're paying them."

"I'll pay. Whatever you want."

Zak shook his head again. "I'm not stripping and we're not fucking."

"Fine. I'll strip for you," Nick smirked and made his way over to the docking station for the iphone. Placing his phone from his pocket into the slot, he pulled up the music player, selecting a song.

Zak watched as Nick moved across the room, trying to make sure he kept his balance while sending out an SOS text message to Aaron. He felt like he needed back up for this one. Apparently the fight had been bigger than ever before and there was no way he was going to be able to talk Nick down from this high.

Song selected, Nick tried to saunter back over to Zak, sitting on the couch, but his walk looked more like a zombie desperate for brains. The restraint he mustered to keep from laughing as Nick made his way over should have won him an award. The music started in the background: a slower song, with a solid baseline that Nick was surprisingly able to rock his hips to in his drunken state. Zak smiled as Nick kicked his feet apart, making him spread his legs so he could get between them. The blackmail of Nick giving him a lapdance could be used forever, so he interlaced his fingers behind his head, resting his head against them and getting comfortable. Inside his pocket, he felt his phone vibrate with Aaron's response, but there was no smooth way to check it right now with a man between his legs.

Zak did have to admit the movement of Nick's body was captivating. Hands traced muscle lines up and down his chest as his hips swayed with the beat. Soft moans escaped his lips as a rough palm grazed over each hard nipple on their way to his neck. Fingertips danced back down slowly, playing with the hairline disappearing beneath his belt buckle. Zak was a captive audience as those hands danced around the pale skin. Removing his own hands from behind his head, he readjusted, setting them next to his own thighs, trying to not touch; trying to not _want_ to touch. His body was reacting in ways that he knew it shouldn't be, not with his best friend.

Those evil fingertips danced around the belt buckle, slowly removing the belt from the loops. Nick draped the belt around Zak's neck before returning his hands to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Slowly, he turned around, putting his back to Zak and letting his pants fall lose. Carefully he bent over, pushing his pants down and removing them and his socks from his feet, but gravity and grace both failed him. As he began to topple, hands darted out, grasping his hips and pulling him backwards. Zak grunted as Nick's ass landed on his groin, his full, drunk, body weight now on him.

Nick smiled, rolling his hips back against him. "I guess I don't need to ask if you were enjoying the show."

Zak grunted again as he shoved the heavy man off of him and down onto the floor. "Fuck you, Nick. We shouldn't be doing this. This has gone too far. You need to go to bed and I need to go home."

Nick looked up at him from the floor. "No. This needs… I need to…," he sighed at his own inability to form the words. "I need to figure this out. And you're the only person, Zak… the only person." Standing up, he shed his boxer briefs, kicking out of them. Standing before Zak, naked, he felt exposed, both physically and mentally, as his erection bobbed.

Zak's mouth went dry as Nick stood before him. When he drove over to the hotel earlier, this was not what he was expecting to happen. Bending down, Nick's hands pulled on the ends of his belt, bringing Zak's body closer to his. Lips inches apart, Nick whispered, "I want you." Closing his eyes as the distance between them was closed, Zak felt his body give way. A probing tongue lapped against his as he opened his mouth to protest. Hands felt their way down his clothed chest, pulling at the hem of it. "One night," Nick mumbled against his lips. "I get one night and I want to spend it with you, like this, here."

Zak shook his head as he pulled away from the kiss, taking the belt from behind his neck and placing it beside him. Nick's hands took the gift of freedom and pulled the shirt over the older man's head. "No… you don't want it like this. You want more than this, Nick. You want it all."

Hands immediately went to the clothed cock, as he nodded. "You're right, I do. I want it all from you." Nick's brow furrowed as Zak hissed in air at the circles he was rubbing over the hardness. "I didn't even ask you if you wanted to, if you're gay. Or even attracted to me. God, she's right. I am an asshole."

Quickly, Zak's fingers wrapped around the wrist before the hand on his cock was removed. "Friends don't give friends blue balls," he said, his voice an octave lower with lust. Nick squeezed. Zak moaned, knocking his hand away and pushing him back so he could stand up. Walking over to the minibar, he pulled out what was left of the alcohol, downing three small bottles without even looking at the labels. Voices spoke up in his head, telling him of the consequences this one night could bring, what could happen to their group, what could happen with Nick. Standing in front of him, Zak felt overdressed, but made no move to correct it. His body was ready and willing and _begging_ his brain to catch up. His mind was on Nick's wife and daughter, on Aaron and the show, and his friendship. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Friends don't give friends blue balls," Nick retorted, wrapping his arms across his chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. For minutes they stood there just looking at each other. Nick's eyes took in the view that he always felt guilty for stealing before. Now, he had Zak here, in his hotel room, half naked. He could _touch_ if he wanted to… Tentatively, he reached his left hand out, gently brushing fingertips down the sculpted chest. Moving down, his fingers brushed over the space where there should be hair leading down to his cock. Subconsciously, Nick's right hand fell to his own cock, stroking it slowly as he explored Zak's chest with the other, rubbing a thumb over a taut nipple.

"Does touching me turn you on?" Zak's scratchy voice broke through the haze of the moment in Nick's head.

"Yeah," he answered, pinching a nipple, wanting so badly to suck on it but he didn't know if that was allowed.

Zak took his probing hand and guided it down to his belt buckle. "Want to touch more of me?"

Nick licked his lips before undoing the buckle and clasp. Looking up at Zak's face before he continued, he saw a look in his eyes that was unfamiliar, but it was one he recognized: _lust_.

Pushing the zipper down, Zak's pants fell easily to the floor, Nick following suit, nearly falling as he knelt. "What are you doing?" Zak asked, as hands caged in his hips.

Nick whimpered as he pushed his face against the clothed cock in front of him, licking at the wetness in the boxer briefs. At the beginning of the night, he didn't expect to be in this position, with Zak, but damn he was happy to be here. Hell, he wasn't expecting to be anything but pissed and alone. Inhaling Zak's scent through the cotton, a million thoughts began to run through his head, divulging into single words: comfort, home, right, _Zak_. His fingertips worked their way under the waistband, pulling the boxers down. Zak's body shifted as he kicked out of his underwear, making his cock bob in front of Nick's face.

Zak closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he took in his situation, now fully naked in a random hotel room on the Strip, his best friend on his knees in front of him. He felt a hesitant tongue lap at the head of his cock before lips closed around the head. "Fuck, Nick," he groaned, opening his eyes and looking down. The tongue lapped at the head from within the wet heat, less testing now. "Get up," Zak grumbled, pushed Nick's forehead back. "You don't need to suck my dick, get up."

Nick whimpered as he was pulled off his knees. He felt like he was going to get his way and then it was snatched from him. Instead, Zak bodily walked him back to the sofa, his hands gently guiding him to lay down. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Nick nodded as he pulled Zak down on top of him, running his hands up the strong arms as they supported the man above him. "Yes. I can't explain it… but I do," he answered.

Zak nodded back. The alcohol was beginning to kick in his system. He heard his phone vibrate in his pants on the floor. Surely it was Aaron wondering if Nick was ok and where they were. Zak hadn't filled in the details in the quick message he sent out and now he was glad he didn't. Aaron didn't need to walk in on this scene. Slowly, Zak leaned down, pressing his lips against Nicks. His beard tickled against the smooth skin as they deepened the kiss, finally being able to enjoy each other. Laying his body fully down on top of Nick's, Zak rolled his hips slightly, creating a light friction between their cocks.

Groaning, Zak pulled back from the kiss. "I don't have a condom…or lube, Nick. This isn't…"

"Lotion in the bathroom. I don't care about the condoms. I trust you," he quickly interjected.

Zak nodded, getting up from the couch and stumbling his way into the bathroom, grabbing the lotion. Reading the bottle he smirked. So his dick and Nick's ass were apparently going to smell like orange mint. That's not an _awful_ smell… though it is a little strange for those two areas. He popped the top on the bottle before returning to the living area. Nick had shifted positions on the couch with one foot now firmly planted on the floor, the other on the back of the couch, one hand playing with his balls while the other stroked his cock. "I could just sit here and watch you do that," Zak said huskily.

"Get over here," Nick retorted, his voice raspy with need.

Zak climbed back on the couch, squeezing a small amount of lotion onto his fingers. "Are you ready?" Nick nodded, closing his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Just fucking do it, Zak! Jesus!" he said, holding his balls up so Zak would have easier access.

Fingers gently swiped at the puckered hole, one entirely slowly, teasingly down to the knuckle before it was removed. Nick hissed in air at the intrusion but protested at the removal. Zak's other hand reached for Nick's weeping cock, stroking it slowly as he pushed his finger in again, squeezing a second one in there, looking for that small little bundle…

Nick's back arched slightly off the couch, his mouth forming an "O" as his eyes shot open. "Holy fuck, do that again."

Zak twitched his fingers again, stroking slowly over his prostate. Nick moaned in pleasure, his body lighting on fire. "_Please_, Zak," he groaned.

"Say that again," he mumbled as he removed his probing fingers and moved to quickly lube up his cock with the lotion.

"Please, Zak. Fuck me. Please," Nick smiled.

Resting his cock against Nick's entrance, Zak pushed in slowly, groaning out, "Well since you asked so nicely."

Pain shot through Nick's lower half, but he tried not to show it. He was the one that had wanted this, convinced Zak to do it, he couldn't say stop now. The girth was far bigger than the two fingers he had used. He felt like he was being ripped open. Was he bleeding? God, he hoped he wasn't bleeding. Zak stopped, as if reading his thoughts. Nick opened his eyes, staring up into deep blues. Soft hands stroked over the sides of his face. "It will get better, just hold on." Nick nodded. So he did know. Slowly, Zak started to pull out and push back in again. Hands continued to brush across his face and his hair, calming, soothing him while his body adjusted.

The more Zak rocked, the less pain and fear Nick felt until his body completely gave over. He began to rock his hips down, meeting his lover thrust for thrust. The friction between their bodies heated them, making Nick's cock ache and his balls heavy. Hands grasped onto Zak's back, scratching at the tattoo. "Fuck, I'm going to cum," he groaned, trying to delay it.

Zak pulled out quickly, "No, no. Not yet. We have one night, Nick. I'm not going to let you cum yet." Pulling the younger man up, he pushed him against the picture window. "See that view, Nicky? That's our town." Pushing his feet apart, Zak grabbed Nick's asscheeks before entering him from behind. "We own this city. We can do whatever we want to right here. Those outside rules don't apply in Vegas," he mumbled in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his chest, bringing his body down to meet his thrusts.

"We can do this in this town. This can be ours," Nick said, pressing his palms against the glass for leverage.

"Do you like this, Nick? Me fucking you like this? Is this what you wanted? What you fought for?" Zak continued. He needed to know that this was okay, this was right, this was what Nick had needed.

Vehemently Nick shook his head. "Yes, fuck yes, this is what I wanted. Fuck, Zak you feel so good." Taking one hand from the window, he moved it down to his cock, stroking it quick and hard.

Zak's grip tightened on his chest as his thrusts became more powerful, more needy. "Cum all over Vegas, Nick."

Nick's body twitched as hot streaks of white glazed the picture window. Zak's body behind him held tight as his hips stopped moving, before releasing him slowly, the softening cock leaving his encasement. The floor was the closest thing to them so they both laid there, watching Nick's cum slowly streak down the window. Minutes went by with neither man saying anything before Nick sighed. "I should wipe that off. The cleaning lady shouldn't have to deal with that."

He felt Zak shrug beside him. "I'm sure she's cleaned up dirtier stuff than cum on a window."

Nick laughed then paused. "Did you cum in my ass?"

Zak shrugged again. "You didn't tell me not to." Quickly adding an, "I'm sorry" for good measure.

Flexing his sphincter muscle, he tried to determine if he could feel it inside him. It was weird thinking that a part of Zak was in him now, being absorbed inside his body. "Thanks for coming."

Zak laughed. "Well that is usually the end result of a good fuck."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant and you know it."

"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"Does this change things?"

Zak rolled on his side, his soft cock now laying against his thigh. "That's up to you. You're the one with the wife issues who apparently consistently fights about me."

Nick blew out a thin stream of air. "This changes everything I thought I knew about myself."

"Not everything, just one thing."

"So now what? We just act like this never happened? Like I'm not attracted to you and just move on with our day? I don't know if I can do that."

Zak avoided the question, standing up and retrieving some toilet paper from the bathroom to wipe the cum off the window and tossing it out. Walking over to his clothes, he put on his boxers and pants, throwing Nick his clothes before pulling out his cell phone and texting Aaron that everything was ok, he had handled it. Silently, Nick dressed, the realization of what they had just done settling in his head.

Zak cleared his throat as he slid his phone back in his pocket. "Well… I don't think we can do that. I've been attracted to you since the moment I met you, Nick. I've been acting all this time like I wasn't. It's up to you what you want to happen from here on out. Whatever you are comfortable with, I will be too. I just don't want you to regret any of this. That has always been my fear."

Nick nodded. "I don't have any regrets at all. I just don't know what to do now."

Zak smiled, holding out his hand now that they were both fully clothed. "How about for now, I just take you to dinner?"


End file.
